For example, a weight measuring device such as a weight scale includes at least one load cell to which a load applied to a platform is transferred. The load cell includes a flexure element which is deformed by a load and a plurality of strain gauges attached to the flexure element. Japanese Patent No. 2977278 discloses such a flexure element.